This invention relates to attractants for Culicidae (mosquitos). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide or the ethyl ester of 2-methyl-3-pentenoic acid or combinations of same as attractants for Culicidae.
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up chances of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide having the structure: ##STR3## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for Drosophila and the European chafer; and a moderate attractancy index ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Pink Bollworm.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of either N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide or the ethyl ester of 2-methyl-3-pentenoic acid or combinations thereof in attracting certain species of insects including Culicidae.